


intro: lost

by krucxa



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Don't Examine This Too Closely, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Vampires, Werewolves, i just really like the idea of vampire chanhee, this is just a lil halloween drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krucxa/pseuds/krucxa
Summary: There's a wolf in Chanhee's garden. Well, a werewolf, to be precise.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	intro: lost

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of short and not that much happens, but. well. i guess their halloween costumes kinda inspired me to write this lmao  
> i hope that y'all will like the concept of this lil drabble!!

There's a wolf in Chanhee's garden.

Well, a werewolf, to be precise. A young one, if his guess is correct; maybe even just barely turned. That would explain the wild look in his eyes as he stares up at Chanhee. Crouched on the ground in a clearly defensive way, he honestly looks more like a scared, stray puppy than a grown wolf. It's almost sad, the way that he looks terrified of Chanhee, their surroundings, and maybe even, most of all—himself.

The thing is, he has no idea how anyone could even enter his property. The fence may be old, but it's tall and sturdy; if the werewolf had climbed it, then he must have really been desperate. Either he had been running away from someone, or trying to find a place to hide—and that, Chanhee could understand. He had lived long enough to see how impactful of a change it is, to be turned into a werewolf. The burden it brings isn't a light one; it contains erased memories, losing control of your own self, and so much more.

The best scenario for a young werewolf would be to stay with the one who turned them; the worst case, on the other hand, is being abandoned. From the looks of it, Chanhee guesses that must've been what happened to the one cowering before him.

He drags his gaze over the werewolf's body; his clothes have definitely seen better days, the tattered shirt hangs from his skinny frame—way too skinny to be healthy, at that, Chanhee frowns upon realizing it—and the holes in his jeans cannot be a styling choice, not when Chanhee can clearly see through them the scratches scattered on his knees. To top it all off, he's only wearing one shoe. His other foot is completely bare, not even a sock in sight. It makes for a pitiful image.

His hair is in complete disarray; Chanhee feels the need to smooth it down, if only to make the stranger feel a tiny bit better. If something as small as that could even help.

But the longer that he stares, the more unsure of himself the stranger appears. He curls into himself, like that would make him invisible to Chanhee, and it only takes Chanhee a couple more seconds to notice that the boy is trembling; it's a cold night, after all.

Chanhee doesn't feel it, doesn't even notice the chill temperature. He'd have to be alive to really notice that kind of thing. The werewolf, on the other hand, clearly doesn't appreciate the weather.

And the thing is, Chanhee recognizes that body language, just as well as he can tell that the boy couldn't have been a werewolf for longer than perhaps a month, if even that. He's honestly inclined to believe that it's barely been a week, well, okay, maybe even two. Time is a hard concept to grasp after one lives long enough, so it's hard for him to truly tell.

Either way, that's not very important in this situation. What is important, is how Chanhee should react.

For one, he isn't scared of the stranger like the other is of him; he never really feared the ones like him, not while he's a vampire himself. In the many years that have passed, he can easily state that he has met hundreds of werewolves; some more powerful than others, some barely puppies. So one could say that he's got experience with this kind of thing.

The thing is, not one of them has ever seemed so horrified of Chanhee, not before even realizing what he is. On the contrary, the one before him seems scared in general; like he doesn't even trust himself, not to mention anyone else.

Therefore, as to not spook the werewolf any further, Chanhee keeps his movements slow, tries to appear nonthreatening as he takes just a step closer. Then another one, but only as far as that. He doesn't want the boy to feel cornered, so he crouches, aware of the way that the other observes him, as if waiting for Chanhee to attack.

As if he would do that. He only does so in situations that call for it; besides, he can't help but pity the stranger. He's obviously lost, confused—Chanhee could offer him the knowledge that could keep him sane.

That's why, careful to keep his voice neutrally quiet, he says, "poor little puppy… you don't even even know what happened to you, do you?"

At first, the other only blinks at him, as if he didn't even realize that Chanhee spoke to him. Then, his eyebrows furrow slightly; he's even more puzzled now. This wasn't Chanhee's intention, but, well. The action is a bit endearing.

"Puppy?" he repeats, his voice rough, definitely lower than Chanhee was expecting. But maybe that should have been obvious; he doesn't imagine that the werewolf's throat was in the perfect condition after all the howling he may have done during his transformation.

At least that confirms it; the boy doesn't even have any idea what he is, now. He must've been turned by a rogue werewolf, the only kind that Chanhee truly despises. The thought leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

He sighs.

"I can help you, if you want," he states, ignoring the boy's confusion for now. Telling him of his nature while he's in such a shaken up state doesn't seem like a good idea. He doesn't want the other to freak out, not this early on, at least.

On the other hand, he can make an offer; one that the stranger can easily decline if he's really that scared of Chanhee, though it probably wouldn't be a good idea for the werewolf. Who knows what could happen if the other simply left at this very moment; he could even go rogue, as much as Chanhee hates to admit it.

But for the record, the boy's eyes get that interested glint in them at Chanhee's words. He's still keeping his distance, though there's no denying that the werewolf needs all the help that he could get.

So, eventually, the boy nods. Slowly, Chanhee's lips pull into a smile, before he offers the werewolf his hand; he doesn't even expect the boy to take it, but after a moment of hesitation, he does.

As Chanhee stands, he pulls the other with him. It's almost alarming how easily he can do it. He doesn't even want to think how little the boy could weigh.

"My name is Chanhee," with that, he lets the other's palm slip out of his hold, "do you remember yours?"

The question, once again, perplexes the stranger. He tilts his head, like he can't figure out why Chanhee would ask that, before he replies, "yes, I do. It's Sunwoo."

Sunwoo. So that's what he's called. The weak, pitiful werewolf that somehow found his way into Chanhee's garden is named Sunwoo. It feels fitting, though he can't even tell why. Once he knows his name, no other could feel right in relation to the boy.

He offers the boy a smile, "okay then, Sunwoo. I'm sure you're tired. You can rest in one of my guest rooms before I tell you everything you need to know."

Sunwoo's gaze flickers with interest again. It's satisfying; Chanhee's well aware that he has this kind of effect on people, though that's mostly when they know of who, exactly, Chanhee is. He's made himself quite a reputation, after all, being a thousand years old vampire. This, though, the specific kind of attention that Sunwoo grants him; this is new.

Chanhee had never taken a stray under his care. Maybe there's always time to try out new things.

"Come," he says; this time, Sunwoo doesn't even hesitate before he follows after Chanhee into the mansion.

The size of the building is probably puzzling to any outsider, but especially to someone like Sunwoo. Chanhee can't help but notice the way he keeps looking around, awed at the high ceilings, the chandeliers hanging above their heads, the long, almost maze-like corridors. Chanhee didn't have even a single guests in years; this feels like a nice change, even under such circumstances.

He leads Sunwoo to a bathroom first.

The boy pauses as he opens the door, peeking inside curiously. He probably was already expecting a guest room, but given the poor state of his clothes and the fact that he probably didn't get to properly wash himself in too long of a time, Chanhee insists that he should take a shower first.

"Trust me, it'll be relaxing," he assures, lightly pushing at Sunwoo's back to get him to walk inside. He sends Chanhee a look over his shoulder, one that's clearly a tiny bit wary, but he doesn't fight him. Good. Chanhee would throw him into the bath himself if he had to.

"But what about—" Sunwoo trails off, gesturing vaguely at himself. It takes Chanhee a moment to realize what he's talking about before he finally gets it.

He can't decide whether it's endearing or concerning that the other seems fond of his worn down clothes. Probably because they're the only thing that he truly owns, now.

"There's a change of clothes on the shelf," and as he says so, he points them out; exactly where he always leaves them before he takes a shower. He likes to be prepared, and this time, it pays off, as he doesn't have to pick out anything with the werewolf in mind, "they're mine, obviously, so I think they should be a close enough fit."

With that, he glances at the other again. He may be skinny, but Chanhee isn't very buff himself; that, and they're similar in height. So really, the only thing that Sunwoo could complain about is the style of the clothes. Yes, Chanhee likes to dress like the stereotypical vampire, sue him; but in his defence, he looks good in this type of fashion, so no one can really judge him for it.

And for the record, the way that Sunwoo glances at the clothes is obviously judgemental, but he doesn't dare comment. So he's not one to complain when he's already being helped out, Chanhee notes. At least he's got some manners; Chanhee wouldn't be pleased to house a werewolf that doesn't even have that.

With that, he leaves the boy alone, hearing the click of the lock after Sunwoo shuts the door after himself. He doesn't fully trust Chanhee just yet, but they've got time for that.

He's patient, now; it comes with age, he supposes. He's learned not to be too eager, too naive. Sunwoo didn't get to do that just yet, not when he's this young, probably only two decades old; at least, that's what he seems like at a glance. Chanhee doesn't believe him to be any older, if he truly had only recently become what he is now. A creature unlike what he's known up until now; tomorrow morning, Chanhee will explain everything to him.

He'll tell Sunwoo of his very own canine nature. He'll reveal the existence of werewolves, vampires, and many others; he'll show Sunwoo a world that he had probably never encountered before, not if he doesn't even know what Chanhee is—or _who_ Chanhee is. He'll teach Sunwoo how to control his transformations, how to stay conscious during them; but only if Sunwoo agrees to stay with him and doesn't run off the very moment that he hears of his own fate as a werewolf.

But that's tomorrow. Today, he'll just offer the boy a guest room that he's positive will be the most comfortable for him. After all, he has a lot to choose from.

And the thing is, Chanhee doesn't have a way to know what Sunwoo's reaction tomorrow may be, not when the boy currently taking a shower in Chanhee's favorite bathroom in this entire house is still barely anything more than a stranger to him. Though, Chanhee can hope.

He's seen the interest in Sunwoo's eyes, despite his lack of awareness that the person standing before him isn't exactly what one would call alive, and hadn't been for a long time now; so Chanhee feels like his confidence in the matter is pretty much called for.

They're strangers now, but they have time; their future together could be great, _will_ be great. Chanhee is sure of that. He'd never had a puppy before, but a werewolf might be just as nice.

Swirling the blood in his wine glass as he waits for Sunwoo to leave the bathroom, he smiles. He's already excited for what's to come.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in under two hours so i hope it was at least worth the read sksnkf
> 
> here's my [twt](https://twitter.com/ddonibell) if you'd like to hmu!


End file.
